


Przed wyruszeniem w step należy zjeść garnek zupy

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Generał Laskolnyk wraca na wschodnie pogranicze, odwiedza starych znajomych i poznaje nowe osoby





	Przed wyruszeniem w step należy zjeść garnek zupy

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na akcję "Dłużej i szczęśliwiej" na forum Mirriel. Zgodnie z założeniami akcji fiki miały poprawić los postaci skrzywdzonych przez kanon. Ja, cóż, może nikogo nie uratowałam, ale przynajmniej dałam bohaterom chwilę oddechu, zanim zaczną się dziać Rzeczy.

Pierwszą osobą, jaką zobaczył w obejściu And'ewersa, była młoda jasnowłosa kobieta, właściwie jeszcze dziewczyna, ubrana w brązowe spodnie, zieloną koszulę i szary gorset. Sądząc po ubiorze, a bardziej jeszcze po kolorze włosów, dziewczyna nie była Verdanno, ale Meekhanką. W samej obecności Meekhanki w obejściu And'ewersa nie byłoby jeszcze nic dziwnego, kowal cieszył się bowiem sławą znakomitego rzemieślnika i świadczył usługi przedstawicielom wszystkich ludów wschodniego pogranicza. Dziwne było to, że wyglądała na zadomowioną. Kiedy Laskolnyk wjechał na plac, dziewczyna kończyła właśnie rozwieszać pranie na sznurku za jednym z wozów mieszkalnych. Niosła miednicę przed sobą tak, jakby to była tarcza, i mruczała pod nosem. Laskolnyk uśmiechnął się.

– Mieszkasz u And'ewersa? – zagadnął.

Jej reakcja go zaskoczyła. Spodziewał się prostego tak lub nie, tymczasem dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy, zmarszczyła brwi i ogólnie wyglądała tak, jakby miała zamiar ugryźć.

– Tak – oznajmiła wyzywająco. – Coś się nie podoba?

– Owszem, twój ton – odparł ostro. – Przyjeżdżam po latach odwiedzić starych przyjaciół i pierwsza osoba, którą spotykam, prawie na mnie warczy. Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem And'ewersa, w jego domu panowały inne obyczaje. Cisza! – Dziewczyna chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jej na to nie pozwolił. – Powiedz And'ewersowi, że przyjechał Genno Laskolnyk.

Tym razem zareagowała dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewał i jak powinna zareagować osoba, która właśnie się dowiedziała, że obraziła bohatera Meekhanu, człowieka, który najpierw walnie się przyczynił do pokonania Se-kohlandczyków, a później umożliwił Verdanno osiedlenie się na ziemiach imperium, to znaczy zamarła z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rumieńcem wpełzającym na policzki.

– Proszę o wybaczenie – wydusiła. – And'ewersa nie ma, akurat wyszedł do miasta.

– Vee'ra jest w wozie kuchennym?

– Tak, chyba kończy gotować obiad. Trzeci i bliźniaki też powinni się tu gdzieś kręcić.

– W takim razie przywitam się najpierw z nimi – zdecydował Laskolnyk i zeskoczył z konia.

– Ja może… – dziewczyna odłożyła miednicę i sięgnęła po wodze.

– Nie, dziękuję. Sam się nim zajmę – odrzucił jej propozycję, ale już łagodniejszym tonem niż poprzednio. – Trafię do stajni. No, już dobrze, dziewczyno. Uprzedź Vee'rę, że będzie mieć gościa. Jak się właściwie nazywasz?

– Kailean–ann–Alewan. Zaraz jej powtórzę. I poszukam And'ewersa.

Okręciła się na pięcie i już jej nie było.

 

 

Stajnia, jako jedyny budynek w obejściu And'ewersa, nie była wozem mieszkalnym. Zbudowano ją od podstaw, na meekhańską modłę, tyle tylko, że konie kowala miały większe wygody niż większość czworonogów, a nawet wielu ludzi w Imperium. Mimo to koń Laskolnyka nie chciał wejść do środka, zaparł się, jakby był osłem, nie bojowym ogierem. Coś było nie tak.

Laskolnyk rozejrzał się, czy aby na pewno nikt go nie widzi, nim zadał pytanie. Nie bał się, że ktoś weźmie go za obłąkanego, ostatecznie prawie wszystkim jeźdźcom zdarzało się mówić do wierzchowców. Chodziło o coś znacznie poważniejszego. Generał zaliczał się do ludzi, którzy naprawdę potrafili rozmawiać z końmi. Podobne czary nie miały nic wspólnego z legalną aspektowaną magią, a ktoś, kto je praktykował, prosił się o kłopoty. Tylko kilka osób w Imperium wiedziało o talencie Laskolnyka.

– Co jest? – spytał Laskolnyk.

_Duży pies wyszedł ze ściany. Wielki, zęby jak wilk. Nie lubię._

– Widziałeś ducha psa? Dużego, z zębami jak u wilka? Może to był owczarek wessyrski?

_Nie wiem, co to owczarek wessyrski. Widziałem dużego psa._

– I dokąd pobiegł?

_Za jasnowłosą dwunogą. Tak, za nią._

Kolejna zagadka. Laskolnyk nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić, bo w polu widzenia pojawił się jeden z synów And'ewersa, czy raczej synów Vee'ry, bo dużo bardziej przypominał matkę niż ojca. Był wysoki i śniady, jak wszyscy Verdanno, ale ubierał się już jak typowy mieszkaniec pogranicza, miał na sobie workowate spodnie, wysokie buty i niebieską koszulę. Poznał Laskolnyka i powitał go w bardzo formalny sposób, zarezerwowany dla dostojnych gości, i oczywiście nie pozwolił, żeby gość sam zajmował się koniem. Laskolnyk przyjął to z lekkim rozbawieniem. Znał Wozaków od ponad dwudziestu lat i dalej nie był pewien, czy podobne zachowania wynikały u nich z gościnności, czy bardziej z przekonania, że żadna nacja poza Verdanno nie potrafi zajmować się końmi jak należy. Patrząc na krzątającego się młodzieńca spróbował sobie przypomnieć, z którym synem kowala ma do czynienia. Z dawnych czasów pamiętał trzech chłopców And'ewersa, tylko jak, do licha, miał na imię ten, który był najbardziej podobny do Vee'ry?

– Pozwól, że zgadnę – odezwał się generał. – Jesteś Eso'bar, Trzeci, zgadza się?

– Tak – chłopak, jak przystało na Verdanno, nie okazał większych emocji, ale po głosie można było poznać, że się ucieszył. – To ja.

– Ha, czyli z moją pamięcią wszystko w porządku. Wasza rodzina chyba się powiększyła od czasu, gdy was ostatnio widziałem?

– A tak, mam jeszcze jedną siostrę, Key'lę, Trzecią, niedawno skończyła siedem lat. Mamy też kuzynkę, ale przybraną.

– To ta jasnowłosa dziewczyna, którą widziałem w obejściu? Kailean? Skąd się u was wzięła?

– Spotkaliśmy ją na stepie cztery lata temu, była zupełnie sama i nie miała gdzie się podziać – wyjaśnił Eso'bar. –Bandyci zabili jej rodziców i braci, a nie miała tu innej rodziny ani przyjaciół, oni dopiero zamierzali się tu osiedlić, jechali aż z Olekadów. Meekhańczycy chcieli nam ją zabrać, bo podobno nie byliśmy odpowiednią rodziną – powiedział z goryczą – ale ona bardzo chciała z nami zostać i ojcu udało się to załatwić. Zamieszkała w wozie dziewczyn, a Der’eko uczył ją robić szablą. Strzela też z łuku i jest w tym naprawdę dobra. To porządna dziewczyna, tylko trochę narwana – dodał jeszcze.

Kawałki układanki wskoczyły na miejsce. W Olekadach hodowano duże psy pasterskie, trauma często pomagała odkryć nietypowy talent. Laskolnyk miał jeszcze jedno pytanie.

– Kailean jeździ konno?

– Jeździ, pozwoliliśmy jej się uczyć. To nasza przybrana kuzynka, nie siostra. Ojciec uznał, że Obietnica jej nie dotyczy.

Czyli Verdanno, choć sami ze względów religijnych nie jeździli wierzchem, a wyłącznie wozami i rydwanami, nie wymagali od Kailean przestrzegania zakazu. Dobrze. Generał uznał, że wie wystarczająco dużo, poza tym w razie potrzeby zawsze mógł wypytać Vee’rę. Poszedł do wozu kuchennego. Spieszył się tam prozaicznego powodu – robił się głodny.

 

 

Miał szczęście. Vee’ra zdążyła już ugotować obiad i postawiła przed Laskolnykiem talerz zupy serowej, swojego popisowego dania. Na obiad czekali już młodsi synowie kowala, Det’mon, Mer’danar oraz Gen’doryn i Fen’doryn, bliźniacy. Laskolnyk pamiętał, że kiedyś mógłby przenieść obu pod pachą, dziś mieli chyba po czternaście lat, czyli byli w wieku, kiedy chłopcy robią zamieszania za dwóch, a jedzą za trzech. Generał ledwie ich poznał. Zauważył za to, że pewne rzeczy w ogóle się nie zmieniały. Vee’ra wciąż używała tego samego piecyka, co w dniu, kiedy po raz pierwszy poczęstowała go obiadem. Była to typowo wozacka konstrukcja, na której można było gotować nawet w czasie przemarszu karawany. Podczas permanentnego postoju taki piecyk był całkowicie zbędny, a zapewne też niewygodny, mimo to Vee’ra nie poprosiła męża o zbudowanie stałej kuchni, jakby wciąż była gotowa do wymarszu. Jeśli Szczurza Nora chciała mieć jakiś materialny dowód nastrojów panujących wśród Verdanno, wystarczyłby ten piecyk.

– Niedawno zastanawialiśmy się, co porabiasz w stolicy i czy o nas nie zapomniałeś – Vee’ra nalała również sobie i usiadła przy składanym stole. – Kiedy to było, tydzień temu?

– Pięć dni – uściślił Det’mon.

– Zupełnie jakbyśmy cię wywołali myślami.

– Nie mógłbym o was zapomnieć – zapewnił – a już na pewno nie mógłbym zapomnieć o twojej kuchni.

– Na cesarskim dworze na pewno jadałeś lepiej.

– Ale nawet tam nie potrafią ugotować takiej zupy serowej.

To nie była do końca prawda, stołeczni kucharze potrafili przyrządzać zupę serową, a także mnóstwo innych potraw, o których we wschodnich prowincjach nawet nie słyszano, i Laskolnyk umiał to należycie docenić. Tym, czego brakowało stołecznym ucztom, było poczucie, że oto gospodarz częstuje gościa tym, co ma najlepszego, z czystej chęci nakarmienia go, bez żadnej ukrytej intencji. Generał już dawno nie czuł się przy stole tak swobodnie.

Przez jakiś czas słychać było tylko odgłosy jedzenia i skrobania łyżką o talerz. Verdanno nie mieli w zwyczaju jeść i gadać jednocześnie. Laskolnyk widział pytające spojrzenia bliźniaków i wiedział, że cała rodzina zastanawia się teraz, co właściwie przywiało go z powrotem na stepy, ale postanowił poczekać z odpowiedzią na And’ewersa. Po co powtarzać to samo dwa razy.

– Gdzie reszta rodziny? – odezwał się, kiedy wszyscy zaspokoili już pierwszy głód. – Spotkałem Kailean i Eso’bara, ale gdzie są Pierwszy i Drugi? I gdzie są dziewczyny?

– Pierwsza i Druga robią pranie – rzucił jeden z bliźniaków.

– Jeśli Trzecia przestanie im pomagać, może skończą do wieczora – dodał drugi i zaśmiał się z własnego dowcipu.

– A chłopcy? – Laskolnyk ponowił pytanie.

– Poszli już na swoje – wyjaśniła Vee’ra. – Der’eko znalazł pracę w Mandellen i ściągnął Ruk’herta. And’ewers twierdzi, że tylko psują dobre żelazo, ale dobrze ich wyuczył, znają się na swoim fachu – dodała z matczyną dumą. – Dobrze im się powodzi.

– And’ewers nie myślał o tym, żeby do nich dołączyć? Prawdę mówiąc, zdziwiłem się, kiedy w zajeździe spytałem o dobrego kowala i usłyszałem wasze nazwisko. Nie spodziewałem się, że osiedlicie się w tak małym mieście.

– W Lithrew mieszka się nam wystarczająco dobrze – odparła swobodnie, ale Laskolnyk odniósł wrażenie, że nie powiedziała mu prawdy. – Spokojniej niż w Mandellen, w każdym razie.

– No chyba, że w okolicy akurat grasuje jakaś banda – dodał Det’mon. – Ostatnio ciągle mówią o Czarnym Blankowyku.

– Podchodzi aż pod Lithrew? – szczerze zainteresował się Laskolnyk.

– Nie, przeciwnie, podobno wyniósł się z prowincji, ale i tak każdy o nim słyszał. Ludzie przestali nawet gadać o Se-kohlandczykach, ciągle tylko Blankowyk i Blankowyk – prychnęła Vee’ra.

Do wozu wszedł Eso’bar. Mer’danar ustąpił mu miejsca, a Vee’ra nalała mu zupy i dolała też bliźniakom. Laskolnyk pospiesznie dojadł swoją porcję i też podsunął jej talerz.

– Bo nie mogą go złapać – ciągnął Det’mon. – Wymyka się z każdej obławy, jakby miał jakiś dodatkowy zmysł albo czarownika w bandzie. Zawsze uderza tam, gdzie się go najmniej spodziewają, kradnie wszystko, co mu się spodoba, podobno puścił też z dymem parę folwarków. Żadna karawana nie jest bezpieczna.

– Mówią o nim też, że jest niezwyciężony, bo zaczął składać ofiary Niechcianym – wtrącił z ożywieniem któryś z bliźniaków.

– Podobno ma też wielkiego lwa, wyn-nero, i kiedy robi się naprawdę gorąco, szczuje go na żołnierzy – dodał drugi.

– E tam – prychnął Eso’bar znad talerza. – Gadacie, jakbyście z rydwanu na głowę wypadli. Skąd w tej okolicy wziąłby się wyn-nero? I dlaczego czasem atakuje, a czasami nie? Gdzie Blankowyk go właściwie trzyma?

– Może to wszystko sprawka Niechcianych?

Laskolnyk uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Wiedział, skąd tak naprawdę brał się wyn-nero i gdzie znikał, choć nie mógł tego nikomu powtórzyć, bo sprawa śmierdziała stosem. Pamiętał Blankowyka z czasów wojny z Se-kohlandczykami. Był dobrym oficerem, nie dość utalentowanym, by kiedykolwiek dosłużyć się stopnia generała, ale jako dowódca chorągwi sprawdzał się doskonale. Laskolnyk miał nadzieję, że armia poprosi go o pomoc w organizacji nowej obławy. Mógł dać byłemu porucznikowi drugą szansę i liczył na to, że Blankowyk z niej skorzysta. Właśnie tacy ludzie będą mu potrzebni. Takich miał werbować.

– A ja myślę, że to po prostu plotki – nie ustępował Eso’bar. – W czasie napadu ludziom dwoi się w oczach, a czasami widzą nawet to, czego nie ma. Co pan o tym sądzi?

– Myślę, że mówisz bardzo rozsądnie – powiedział dwuznacznie Laskolnyk. – Nawet naoczni świadkowie niekoniecznie są godni zaufania. Sprytny dowódca może udawać, że jego oddział jest silniejszy niż w rzeczywistości. Na przykład podczas Długiego Pościgu…

Generał nie zdążył się rozgadać o wyczynach meekhańskiej kawalerii, bo drzwi wozu kuchennego otworzyły się po raz kolejny i stanął w nich And’ewers. Na jego widok Laskolnyk wstał z ławy. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, siwy generał meekhańskiej armii i szpakowaty kowal. Przywitali się bez słów, w sposób typowy dla Verdanno.

– Szary Wilk – odezwał się And’ewers. – Myślałem już, że zapomniałeś drogi na stepy.

– To rozległa kraina. Trudno przegapić.

Bliźniacy zrobili miejsce ojcu i Kailean, która cicho wślizgnęła się za And’ewersem. Vee’ra nalała im zupy, krytycznie przyjrzała się zawartości garnka, po czym z zabawną determinacją zaczęła siekać składniki na następną zupę, tym razem chyba jarzynową. No tak. Jeśli dalej będą jeść w takim tempie, dla dziewczyn może nic nie zostać.

– Będziecie mnie teraz widywać częściej – powiedział Laskolnyk, uznawszy, że w końcu nadszedł właściwy moment. – Nie przyjechałem tu w odwiedziny. Wystarczająco długo siedziałem w stolicy, mam dość narad Rady Pierwszych, intryg, plotek i parad wojskowych. Wracam na step. Popróbuję szczęścia jako kha-dar wolnego czaardanu.

To nie była cała prawda, ale nie było to też kłamstwo.

– Już kogoś zwerbowałeś? – spytał And’ewers.

– Dopiero zaczynam. Gdyby ktoś was pytał, czy słyszeliście o jakimś kha-darze, który szuka ludzi, skierujcie go do Vendoru, tam się zatrzymałem.

– Powiemy – zgodził się kowal – chociaż nie sądzę, żebyś potrzebował reklamy. Kto nie chciałby jeździć dla Szarego Wilka? Niedługo będziesz miał za sobą watahę najsłynniejszych zabijaków.

– Nie tylko słynnych zabijaków potrzebuję. Czasami lepiej sprawdzają się cisi i niepozorni.

Laskolnyk zauważył, że Kailean słucha w skupieniu. Było po niej widać, że toczy wewnętrzną walkę, jakby chciała, ale sama nie była do końca przekonana, czy to dobry pomysł. On ze swej strony był gotów rozważyć jej kandydaturę, choć nieco później, kiedy już znajdzie doświadczonych ludzi, którzy będą stanowić trzon czaardanu. Wśród talentów, które mogły się okazać przydatne w realizacji prawdziwego zadania oddziału, było również przywoływanie duchów zwierząt.

 

 

Dwie godziny i poważną rozmowę na osobności z And’ewersem później Laskolnyk wracał do Vendoru. Miał już w miarę jasny obraz sytuacji w Lithrew i okolicach, a także plan działania na najbliższe dni. Jego wierzchowiec, cóż, ciągle miał obiekcje.

_Duży pies ciągle biega po obejściu. Nie lubię._

– Przestań już – mruknął generał, rozejrzawszy się uprzednio. – Pies ci przeszkadza, a co to będzie, jeśli spotkasz wyn-nero? Albo Pomiotnika?

_To będę gryzł, kopał albo biegł. Co każesz. Psów nie lubię._

– Jesteś uparty jak… jak muł.

_Ty też._

Laskolnyk parsknął śmiechem.

– Nawet bardziej, staruszku. Nawet bardziej.

**Author's Note:**

> Słowniczek (w kanonie też jest, a że nie tracę nadziei, że zabłądzi tu osoba nieznająca kanonu, garść informacji nie zaszkodzi)  
> Meekhan – czyli nasi. Rozległe imperium borykające się z pewnymi problemami, ale mimo to potężne. Meekhańczycy zwykle są jasnowłosi i jasnoocy. Noszą nazwiska-pisane-z-łącznikiem  
> Se-kohlandczycy – nie nasi. Wschodni sąsiad Meekhanu  
> Verdanno – koczowniczy lud, przejściowo podporządkowany Se-kohlandczykom, po przegranym powstaniu znaleźli azyl na ziemiach Imperium, ale zostali zmuszeni do osiadłego trybu życia. Zwani też Wozakami, ponieważ religia pozwala im na hodowlę koni i zaprzęganie ich do wozów, ale zabrania jazdy wierzchem  
> Szczurza Nora – potoczna nazwa meekhańskiego Wywiadu Wewnętrznego  
> czaardan – z dawryjskiego ‘wojujący ród’, oddział najemników związanych więzami lojalności i braterstwa tak silnymi, jak w prawdziwej rodzinie  
> kha-dar – z dawryjskiego ‘ojciec’, dowódca takiego oddziału  
> Niechciani – w meekhańskiej mitologii obce byty o mocy równej bóstwom, pokonane podczas Wojen Bogów i wypędzone poza Mrok  
> Pomiotnik – człowiek wypaczony przez używanie czarnej magii


End file.
